Love changes everything
by mysticpotion
Summary: How would House propose to Wilson? Maybe not in exactly the way you would expect :D Total fluff because i've been writing serious fics too much recently! Oneshot


Absolute fluff and thoughts bordering on schizophrenic! Not my best, just a bit of fun! :D

**Love changes everything**

**House**

_Damn him! Damn that stupid, annoying, perfectly groomed and handsome jerk of an Oncologist. I'm sweating. I'm literally soaked in sweat and moronically nervous and there's definitely a twitch developing above my left eye. Look at him sitting there, eating the food I've cooked him and not even registering that there's an agenda to it. Hello! When do I ever cook you anything? Idiot! Why the hell is he staring at it like that? Now he's smiling at me, great, that's all I need as if this isn't hard enough for me. I'm just not going to do it. It was a bad idea. We are fine as we are why the hell do I want to ruin it? Oh God now he's looking at me with that, 'is there something wrong?' face of his. If he asks me I'll definitely blurt it out cause I'm pretty pissed right now. I need to change the subject. Wait! I've had no subject for the last 10 minutes, no wonder he's got that face on you asshole, you've been staring at him like he's terminal since you both started eating and you haven't said one damn word. Smile at him. Oh great now he's tilted his head slightly, he's really confused now and I don't blame him. Now what's he doing? Is he watering up? Just shut up House, shut the hell up and start talking._

**Wilson**

_I can't believe he's cooked. He never cooks. He's done something. He's sold my House or somehow lost me my job. He's screwed something in my life up. Look at him; he looks like someone has died. Oh God someone has died. No that can't be it, he wouldn't cook he'd just have handed me a drink then told me, though he does look like he's had a few himself but nothing new there I suppose. Why the hell hasn't he offered me any? House doesn't have a conscience when it comes to the normal disasters of life. This must be really bad. Why isn't he saying anything? 20 years I've known him and he's never went this long without talking or being an asshole. He's never cooked. I don't actually think he did cook this; it's too good, I'm checking the bin later .Are you listening to yourself James! You are going on about his food when he's clearly done something serious. Ohhhhh no now he's smiling. He's spent the last ten minutes looking at me like the world's ending and now he's smiling. And he cooked. He cooked an actual meal. He's also really pissed. He's dying. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, it's the only explanation to why he's now looking at me like the Cheshire cat with an eye twitch. Calm down! Breathe and whatever you do don't get emotional. Don't start crying and talk to him calmly. There's probably a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. Who am I kidding, he's definitely found out he's dying!_

**Wilson**: "House are you sick? Is this what this is all about? Tell me quickly!"

**House**: "What! No! In the mind maybe but otherwise I'm degenerating as healthily as the next drug addict."

**Wilson**: "If you are not dying then what the hell have you done?"

**House**: "I'm actually offended that you automatically assume I've either done something wrong or I'm maggot food because I've cooked us dinner. What does that say about this friendship?"

**Wilson**: "It says, hi I'm James Wilson, I've been here for twenty long years, I know you and I know when you're up to something or something is wrong, so don't bullshit me!"

**House**: "You wanna know what it is then fine but screw you Wilson for making me do this when I decided against it five minutes ago."

**Wilson**: "Do what House?"

**House**

_I can't believe I'm about to do this. Why couldn't you have just let him think you are dying? It feels like I'm dying right now of embarrassment anyway. I'm actually going red and shaking. This is the cheesiest, most pathetic, puke inducing, sugar coated and sentimental crap in the history of forever and even Mr Romantic over there will not let you live this down, you do know that right? Ahhhhh fuck it! Just turn the CD player on. If you are going to do this then make sure you at least do it right._

**Wilson**

_What the hell does he mean screw me for making him do this? Do what? Turn his CD player on? He's finally lost it. He's finally cracked and apparently I'm getting the blame, if the way he is looking at me right now is anything to go by. What's that Song? I know that song. What's it from again? Why is he going to the piano? He's going to sing a song? Is that it? That's the big secret! What is that song? It sounds like...Oh God...now that is unexpected..._

**Love,  
>Love changes everything:<br>Hands and faces,  
>Earth and sky,<br>Love,  
>Love changes everything:<br>How you live and  
>How you die<strong>

**Love**  
><strong>Can make the summer fly,<strong>  
><strong>Or a night<strong>  
><strong>Seem like a lifetime.<strong>

**Yes, Love,**  
><strong>Love changes everything:<strong>  
><strong>Now I tremble<strong>  
><strong>At your name.<strong>  
><strong>Nothing in the<strong>  
><strong>World will ever<strong>  
><strong>Be the same.<strong>

**Love,**  
><strong>Love changes everything:<strong>  
><strong>Days are longer,<strong>  
><strong>Words mean more.<strong>  
><strong>Love,<strong>  
><strong>Love changes everything:<strong>  
><strong>Pain is deeper<strong>  
><strong>Than before.<strong>

**Love**  
><strong>Will turn your world around,<strong>  
><strong>And that world<strong>  
><strong>Will last forever.<strong>

**Yes, Love,**  
><strong>Love changes everything,<strong>  
><strong>Brings you glory,<strong>  
><strong>Brings you shame.<strong>  
><strong>Nothing in the<strong>  
><strong>World will ever<strong>  
><strong>Be the same.<strong>

**Off**  
><strong>Into the world we go,<strong>  
><strong>Planning futures,<strong>  
><strong>Shaping years.<strong>  
><strong>Love,<strong>  
><strong>Bursts in, and suddenly<strong>  
><strong>All our wisdom<strong>  
><strong>Disappears.<strong>

**Love**  
><strong>Makes fools of everyone:<strong>  
><strong>All the rules<strong>  
><strong>We make are broken.<strong>

**Yes, Love,**  
><strong>Love changes everyone.<strong>  
><strong>Live or perish<strong>  
><strong>In its flame.<strong>  
><strong>Love will never,<strong>  
><strong>Never let you<strong>  
><strong>Be the same.<strong>

**Love will never,  
>Never let you<br>Be the same**

**Wilson**

_House just sang to me. House just stared at me like I was the only person in the world and sang a song from one of my favourite musicals. This is big. In all the time we have been seeing one another he has never even said the love word and now he's said it, albeit in song, but he's said it. What the hell do I say to him? I wanna kiss him right now but I'm sensing he wants distance. If you are not going to kiss him you'll have to talk. Say something James. Say anything James. He's not looking at me though, he's mortified. He needs me to say something but whatever I do I have to make sure I say the right thing for once. I know, I'll walk towards him slowly and smile, that way he'll know I don't think this was lame. Then maybe I can kiss him like I'm dying to. I can't get too sentimental though, if I do he'll turn this around on me because he's embarrassed and romantic gesture or not, I'm not letting him off that easily. This is far too epic._

**House**

_Is he smirking at me? Does he find this amusing? I hate him right now. I hate myself right now. Why the hell did I just do that? I need to look anywhere but at him, focus on the piano, though if he expects a damn encore he's got another thing coming. He's not said anything. That was too sugary even for him. The thing is I'm not even finished yet, I have to say the other thing. I should have just said it at the dinner table. That would have been subtle. Suddenly singing Michael Ball show tunes. Not subtle. Fucking stupid actually. This night really can't get much worse!_

**Wilson**: "Took you long enough"

**House**: "What?"

**Wilson**: "You know the whole telling me you love me thing that you just did through the medium of song. I said it took you long enough but I want you to know I appreciate it. Don't worry I don't expect to hear it again after tonight. There were enough loves in that song to last another 20 yea..."

**House**: "Wilson you need to shut up and listen. What I'm about to do is not easy."

**Wilson**: "Why are you doing a set? Can I make a request, 'My heart will go on', please."

**House**: "I'm glad you find everything hilariously funny about tonight. The dinner, the song! I guess when you've done the thing I've been trying to do for the last hour, five times already, nothing fazes you in quite the same way ever again."

**Wilson**

_He is unbelievably cute when he's blushing and unsure about something. I love...did he just say what I think he said? five times. What have I done five times? There's only one thing I can think that I've done five times but he would never...What is he doing? He's getting down on one knee. I should maybe help him; no he'll kill me if I do. He needs to think about his leg though he can't put that kind of pressure... House is on one knee and holding out a ring for you and all you can think about is his leg? Listen to him Wilson! Oh God, I'm going to faint, I'm actually going to faint. I can't breathe. I can't breathe and House is kneeling there holding a ring...actually wait a minute it's a ring pull from a beer can but still I think he's really proposing. Am I going to say yes? Am I actually going to marry House? Oh of course you are. You're in love with him and he just sang, 'Love changes everything', to you, how could you refuse him? He doesn't know that though does he? You've been standing gawping at him for about five minutes and he's stopped talking and he's shifting uncomfortably on his leg. You asshole! He's in pain and he thinks you're going to say no. He's taken your hand and his eyes are pleading with you. Answer him. James Wilson answer him!_

**House**

_I've screwed this up. The whole thing was too much. I'm too drunk. Maybe he thinks I'm taking the piss. After all, I am proposing with a ring pull. I thought he'd like that though. I thought it was very us, more so than the stupid soppy love song I stupidly sang to him. Why the fuck did I do that! He's gonna say no. I don't blame him. Who'd wanna marry me? Well other than an illegal immigrant that is. Who would actually want to legally bind themselves to me until they died? I was wrong you __**can**__ feel worse. Say something Jimmy please. Say anything but don't say no to me, I love you. I'll take his hand and hopefully he'll say something. James Wilson answer me cause I'm dying here!_

**Wilson**: "I guess love does change everything."

**House**: "Wilson, yes or no...quickly."

**Wilson**: "Yes...Yes."

**The End**


End file.
